THE THING
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It will haunt you in your sleep, it will come for you during the day, and it will forever taint your soul and everything you hold dearly. It is...THE THING!


**THE THING**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: I think that this fanfic should be in order. Don't you?

Disclaimer: Errrm...well...

Yoshizilla: (blinks and folds arms) What, exactly?

Disclaimer: (shrugs) Well, it's YOUR story.

Yoshizilla: You're write. I should do something funny to...uh, add to the hilarity!

Disclaimer: Well, what HAVEN'T you done?

Yoshizilla: (pauses and thinks) Hmmm...(snaps fingers) THAT'S IT!!! I know what to write about now! (runs off)

Disclaimer: (sighs) Well, looks like he's stoked on yet another fanfic idea. (moans and turns to the audience) Since apparently you guys have the mental capacity of a brick, I'll say this for ya - All of the Super Smash Brothers characters and related characters belong to Nintendo and whatnot. And Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi are fully owned by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. (sighs and leaves)

(Insert the dramatic music signaling the beginning of the fanfic)

It was your typical normal day in Nintendo City...Oval Park is brimming with energy as the Super Smash Brothers Mansion...uhhh...err...well, it's just a regular day. Yes.

UNTIL...(insert dramatic chord here)

"It" came.

And Peppy Ankylosaurus...

WAS DUMB ENOUGH TO UNLEASH IT!!!! DARN YOU, PEPPY!!!!!!

"Not my fault," Peppy muttered under his breath, hiding behind a bush while eating lettuce.

But just what was this "it", anyway? Funny you should ask...

Very earlier that frightful day, in Dr. Hoshi's laboratory down on the main floor of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion...

"Now Peppy, I'm entrusting you to look out after my lab while I help get Mr. Game-and-Watch out of the oven," Dr. Hoshi told Peppy, holding a pitchfork in his arms.

Peppy raised his right hand. "Errr...what's with the pitchfork?"

"It's to get Mr. Game-and-Watch out, what else?" Dr. Hoshi snapped, rolling his eyes before leaving by heading up the staircase and shutting the door to the laboratory closed shut, leaving Peppy by himself.

Silence ensued.

Peppy sighed, and he started to play with himself. As he did, he bumped his head on one of Dr. Hoshi's valued potions, causing it to fall down to the ground and shattering into tiny pieces of glass. The potion substance then poured down the floor. Peppy's eyes widened in fear, and he screamed, jumping up in the air and then running down on the table, causing several of the other potions to fall off the table and shatter into tiny pieces of glass. Peppy then bumped into the wall, moaning as he fell off the table and got up, dazed. Moving waywardly, the yellow Ankylosaurus passed by a locked vault and then bumped into it, causing it...to open.

Peppy shook his head, and he turned around. He screamed in horror, seeing the terror of..."it".

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THE LETTUCE IN THE UNIV ERSE THAT IS CRISP, GREEN, AND DELICIOUS!!!!!!!!! IT'S...IT'S...THE HORROR!!!!!" The frightened yellow Ankylosaurus shrieked like a girl, before running up the staircase and pounding his fists on the shut door, begging for it to be opened. He glanced behind him, much to his horror, to see the "thing" approach slowly behind. Peppy screamed and resulted to busting down the door with powerful swings of his strong, hard tail club. After fifteen seconds, he succeeded, and ran right out of the laboratory. Peppy then jumped out one of the windows in the living room and started to run westwards away from Super Smash Brothers Mansion, screaming in horror at the top of his lungs.

Now, back to the present...

(Insert the main theme song of Back To The Future here)

Yoshi was looking everywhere for Peppy. He then noticed the bush nearby hustling. Yoshi shook his head, and he grabbed Peppy by the arm out of the bush. "There you are! What is with you?"

Peppy was trembling, his eyes still widened with fear. "Yoshi...it's the worst thing to exist since...since..." He whispered into Yoshi's ear, "The green-colored milk."

We quickly switch to a scene of a red-and-white colored milk carton, falling down and spilling out green-colored milk.

Yoshi's jaw dropped, and his right eye twitched. "R-really...?" He started trembling, and he then dropped Peppy, running back into the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, screaming.

Peppy got up and dusted himself off. He rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, at least he understands," He said with a nervous grin, chuckling until he turned around, to see "it" approaching in the distance. Peppy's eyes bulged right out of his head, and he hid back into the bush. The yellow Ankylosaurus then grabbed the bush and started to move away, to the back of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

Donkey Kong was relaxing on his hammock, looking at the beautiful garden planted in the back of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. He sighed. "Ahh, look at those blooming banana plants. Look at those bright red roses, sprouting with life." His left eye caught the moving bush, seeing Peppy's feet. "And look! A bush, being moved by Peppy Ankylosaurus! Ho ho!" After laughing, he then realized what was wrong with this and got up, tackling into the bush and pulling Peppy out. "Just WHAT are you doing, Peppertino?"

"I told you NOT to call me that!" Peppy snapped back, whacking Donkey Kong square in the head with his tail club, before getting on all four of his legs and stated, "In case you're wondering, I'm hiding."

Donkey Kong scoffed, shaking his head. "Hiding from wha?" The burly ape asked, folding his arms and giving Peppy a questionable glare.

Peppy started to sweat nervously. "Uhh...uhhh...the...erm..." As he tried to describe what he was hiding from, he saw "it" approaching fast. Peppy screamed girlishly and took off, leaving Donkey Kong to eat the dust.

Coughing Donkey Kong blew the dust away by swinging around in the air using his arms to spin, until he landed back down on the smooth green grass and looked at the "thing". His jaw dropped, and the ape screamed in terror, running after Peppy as "it" approached closer and closer.

Inside the glorious interior of the gigantic Super Smash Brothers Mansion, a few minutes later, Peppy was running up and down the hallway on the second floor. He was too frightened to what "it" might try to do to the yellow Ankylosaurus, but he knew that he couldn't give himself up. It was then that he bumped into Fox McCloud.

"Ooof!" Fox stumbled a few feet back, before walking up to Peppy, crouching down, and asking, "Hey Pep, what's up with you all of a sudden?"

Peppy started to bite his nails (does he even have those on his primitive feet?) on his fore hands, his hind legs trembling. "It's...it's coming from me! I GOTTA HID!!!!" He pushed aside Fox and then ran straight into Pikachu's room, shutting the door close.

Fox blinked, putting his right hand on his hip while rubbing his chin with his left hand. "I don't know what's gotten into that weird dinosaur lately, but-" He then noticed "it" skipping merrily towards him. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Fox began to run in circles, until the chandelier above him fell down from the ceiling and landed on the anthropomorphic fox, knocking him unconscious. The "thing" giggled and headed towards Pikachu's room.

Peppy shuddered, the thought of the very existence of this strange creature boggling his small, seemingly puny mind. He was then tapped on the shoulder, and he screamed, using his Ankylosaurus Jolt ability accidentally, which electrocuted...Pikachu!?

Peppy turned around, to see the electrocuted mouse Pokemon standing in front of him. Peppy blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Ehehehe...sorry," He apologized, chuckling nervously.

Pikachu shook his head. "Just what are you doing? And why are you in my room?" He asked, being rather angry as he placed his hands on his hips.

Peppy gulped. "Errr...well..." He started to walk back towards the door as Pikachu approached him. "Look, uh, I know this is a shocker, but-"

BAM!!!! The door was busted down, and Peppy screamed in horror as he jumped into Pikachu's arms. The "thing" giggled, and approached the two Super Smash Brothers fighters.

Peppy pointed his finger at "it". "That's the thing! Oh, the horror!" He girlishly screamed again, before hiding under Pikachu's bunk bed.

Pikachu only blinked. "THAT is what you're afraid of?" Pikachu then bursted into laughter, rolling on the wooden floor.

The "thing" was finally revealed to be...a pink-colored, living, breathing Care Bear doll.

Peppy continued to tremble under the bunk bed. "Well? Isn't it the scariest thing you have ever seen?" He asked, his voice shaky.

Pikachu scoffed. "Peh! Yeah, right!" He approached the pink-colored Care Bear. "Don't you know that Care Bears can easily be taken care of?" He used Iron Tail on the live doll, breaking it into pieces of fluff. He rubbed his hands together and grabbed Peppy by the tail from under the bunk bed, tossing him out. "And don't come back into my room like that again!" The small, yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon snapped, getting his busted door back up and trying to fix it.

Peppy sighed of relief. "Phew. Glad that's over," He said to himself, smiling as he headed back to his room, whistling merrily.

**THE END...**

**OR IS IT...?**


End file.
